Escapades Of The House Of Anubis-Ina
by Ajluv
Summary: Since House Of Anubis is inhabited by teenagers, naturally it's a recipe for drama. Read as they live through the ups and downs, brush wielding dogs and maple syrup shampoo, in this gender swapped world. Yep. Gender swapped.


**Hey there! It's Ajluv! I noticed that there was no gender swap on HOA fandom. If there is, kindly tell me. I love that kind of stuff. Anyway, enjoy! Also, a handy little list..**

**Emmy-Eddie**

**Patrick-Patricia**

**Faye-Fabian**

**Nathan-Nina**

**Willard- Willow**

**T.J-KT **

**Joey-Joy**

**Jana-Jerome**

**Alli-Alfie**

**Adam-Amber**

**Mickey-Mick**

**Martin-Mara**

**Belle-Ben**

**Andrew-Anna Bliss (Anna Bliss aka Ivy Bs OC.)**

Emmy loved her hair. She brushed, curled, straightened, and sprayed until Faye, her roommate, was borrowing one of Mickey's bats to break the door down.

She even had a special hairbrush just for special occasions. It was a pretty sky blue with gold scrolling spelling out 'Emerald, you are the jewel of my heart.' It was from her father, who had always tried to make up for his not being there, by sending truckloads of makeup, cosmetics, and hair accessories. They usually ended up in her friend Belle's closet, but the brush was special.

So, when she woke up on Saturday morning, the day of a very important dance, and found that it was missing, she got angry. Very angry. After all this was the first dance with no Sibuna crap interfering in quite a while. She wanted to look nice.

The first person she asked was Patrick, her boyfriend.

"PATRICK!" She yelled. "WAKE THE HECK UP AND OPEN THE DOOR SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

The door cracked open to reveal a brown eye. Joseph, Patrick's roommate and best friend opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Joey!"

"Good morning." He grumbled.

"Can I please speak to Patrick?" He nodded, and pulled something from behind him, shoving it toward Emmy.

Patrick rubbed his green-blue eyes and rumpled his adorable red-brown hair. He looked so cute in the morning. Now to kill him.

"What did you do with my special hairbrush Patrick? Answers. Now."

He sighed and glanced back at Joey, who was sipping a cup of tea in the background, holding a bag of popcorn in his hand. Joey nodded encouragingly.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Jeez weaselette. I don't know!" His English accent was even stronger in the morning.

He sighed. Again. Patrick really hated getting up in the morning.

"Ask Allie and Jana. They probably did it. Hey, do-"

Emmy was already off, muttering death cries under her breath and calling back "Thanks Blabbers!"

...

"Okay. Who took my hairbrush?" She announced at breakfast, once Trudy had scurried away.

All she got were a few mutters.

"WHO TOOK MY DANG HAIRBRUSH!" Everyone looked at Allie and Jana who rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Emmy bit her lip on frustration. Tia would be harder then she thought.

...

Willard had come up to her after breakfast and had offered to do some rituals. Emmy didn't think she was desperate enough to resort to witchcraft, but she accepted.

Faye found her on a bench in the school gardens, sobbing and smelling of almond oil and incense.

"It's hopeless!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. "I'll never find it! Plus Willard poked me in the eye with chopsticks!"

Faye brushed back her brown hair and sat down, putting an arm around her best friend.

"Maybe Patrick knows?" Emmy wailed louder at this. Faye sighed and rubbed her back as Emmy snuffled and rubbed her nose on her plaid shirt.

Suddenly a bark sounded behind them and Marvin's mutt LetDown bounded out in front of them. Faye squinted and caught a glimpse of sky-blue plastic stuck in her thick fur.

She spotted Belle walking with her strawberry-blonde boyfriend Andie, and quickly grabbed her, plunking her down on the bench next to Emmy, before running after LetDown.

...

"Group shot!"

Allie slammed into Jana, who almost tripped over Joey, who was a lot shorter then her, Mickey tried to maneuver her broad shoulders into a spot in the back, dragging Martin with her. T.J tried to smooth down his bulky hair, Patrick almost shoved Nathan over, Faye got in Emmy's face, and Adam straightened his bow-tie.

It turned out to be their favorite picture ever, and Emmy kept a copy of it right next to her favorite hairbrush.

**Pointless, created for some house-fluff. Anyway, I guess this story will have twelve chapters in all, so maybe you could call it a series of oneshots...maybe. **

**Peace to all of the world.**


End file.
